tombquestfandomcom-20200214-history
TombQuest Game Development Blog
Blog Post #1 - Let's make an awesome game together! Welcome to the official TombQuest game development blog! This is the place where you can get all the best information about the TombQuest online game before it releases on December 15th, 2014. Here are a couple of the cool things we're going to be posting: Meet the Monsters! /pic1 The TombQuest game is filled with many different monsters, with all different personalities, and we felt you should get to know some of them. Canon Scorpions, tomb Spiders, scary Scarabs, the dreaded Four-Faced Mummy, and some secret ones that are too big to reveal right now. You'll be able to use all these monsters to guard your very own tomb of treasure! ----------Lifestyles of the Entombed and Famous! /pic2 Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have your own kingdom and a house/tomb full of piles and piles and treasure? Have you wondered what it would be like to be a famous pharaoh? An ancient king of bling bling? A legend untold with lots (and lots) of gold? Well this is the segment for you! Each week we'll take you into some of TombQuest's best tombs, so you can see how the ultra-luxurious tomb-owners live. You'll see how they've customized their tombs, you'll see the traps they've used to guard their treasures, and how you can do the same things in your very own TombQuest tomb. And maybe, just maybe, you'll be able to go into these very tombs and try to capture their treasure for yourself! TREASURE!!! ----------Feedback from YOU We want to hear from you! Every week we're going to listen to what you have to say about the game, and even let you make decisions about how it's designed! We want you to know that TombQuest is a game that is made by all of us. Maybe you'll get to suggest on what certain things should be named, or how much treasure should be in each tomb. Basically, we want to hear from you cool guys. ----------But what is the TombQuest game? /pic3 Oh right, I'm getting ahead of myself. The TombQuest game is an online game, like Spirit Animals or The 39 Clues games. You do two main things in the TombQuest game: # Build your very own tomb to house your treasure, and set up traps, monsters and obstacles to protect and guard your treasure from other players. It's like making your very own obstacle course! # Enter other players tombs, defeat their monsters, avoid their traps. get through their obstacles and capture their treasure! ----------And what is the TombQuest story? Ah, yes, the most important part… Here's a sneak peak from the back of the book! "An ancient evil has been unleashed. Long-dead mummies are awakening. New York City is overrun by menacing scorpions. And worst of all for Alex, his mom and the Lost Spells have both disappeared. He and his best friend, Ren, will do anything for find his mom and save the world… even if they have to go head-to-head with a Death Walker who has been plotting his revenge for 3,000 years. Some tombs were meant to stay closed…" BOOM. So good. Come back every Tuesday and Friday for new posts! Jon Z. Community Manager [http://tombquest.scholastic.com/forums/topics/105967 Discuss here!] #2 - Meet the Monsters #1 - The Bumbling Mummy Step Right Up! Step right up!!! Stare in wonder at these exotic beasts, these ancient horrors, these chimerical creatures! It's time to... -GASP- Meet the Monsters! Today's monster is a horror the likes of which you have never seen! Stare in awe at his wrappings, at the size of his gnashing teeth! Gaze in shock at his bulbous, overgrown head! Close your eyes! Shriek in fear! Have you ever seen anything as horrifying as the Bumbling Mummy!?!? /pic1 What's that? You think he's "kind of cute?" What?! No, he's ancient horror of unimaginable terror.... He is vice and venom incarnate! He's.. ...well actually, he is kind of cute isn't he? As far as mummies go, anyway. The Bumbling Mummy is one of the monsters you can use to guard your tomb in the TombQuest game. The Mummy lies dormant in your tomb until another adventurer crosses in front of him. The mummy then starts to walk slowly in the direction he's facing. If he comes in contact with an adventurer, he will attack! And he's tough. He's been around for 4000 years, he should be, right? It takes two full swings of a weapon to put the mummy back into his grave. /pic2 We suggest that you use the mummy in places like long corridors and hallways. Also, try lining up a few of them shoulder to shoulder. That'll make it hard for anyone to capture your treasure. That's all for this week! Join us next Tuesday for another horrifying (or cute) monster on Meet the Monsters! Professor of Monster Archaeology, Jon Z. #3 - Lifestyles of the Entombed and Famous #1 - The Luxurious Life of Kevin P '''''Read the original here: http://tombquest.scholastic.com/blog/114''''' Welcome to Lifestyles of the Entombed and Famous, the internet's unchallenged, unquestioned and unverified authority on wealth, prestige and TombQuest tombs of the Rich and Famous!!! On every episode we'll take a look into the glamorous tombs of famous people and show you how they guard their loot! On today's episode, the luxurious life of Kevin P…! *Cue cheesy music Kevin P is one of the World Famous game producers of TombQuest. He drives a gold-plated tank, wears diamond encrusted board shorts, and sculpts his hair with hairspray bottled at a secret source in the Peruvian Alps! A man as rich and prestigious as this must guard his wealth in an extra-secure TombQuest tomb! Let's begin our tour with a shot of Kevin's luxurious Sarcophagus! As you can see, it's made of solid gold and inlaid with rich red, blue and teal colors. Deciding where to place your sarcophagus is the first thing you must do when designing your own tombs. No tomb is complete without one! A Sarcophagus is like your tomb's throne, or your tomb's bed, but where do you put all your other stuff? Kevin P places a lot of his valuables in stunning gold vases fashioned in the forms of animals. Look at this beautiful 4000 year old one made to look like a cat! Vases are good place to hide hearts that restore health. Now that Kevin has hidden his treasure he needs to guard it with traps and monsters! Kevin P's tomb exchanges sophistication with raw power, leaving nothing to chance. Instead of having a wide variety of traps, Kevin P guards his loot with lots and LOTS of Bumbling Mummies. So if you ever thought about trying to capture his treasure, it'll look something like this! That looks really dangerous. See how each Bumbling Mummy starts walking forward when you cross its path?! Don't underestimate those little guys, they're cute, but they're really tough. It takes two whacks of sword to put them down! That's all for today, thanks for tuning into Lifestyles of the Entombed and Famous! Until next time, keep your tombs and treasures safe! Jon Z. Guide to the Stars! #4 - Meet the Monsters #2 - The Tomb Spider Step Right Up! Step right up!!! Stare in wonder at these exotic beasts, these ancient horrors, these chimerical creatures! It's time to... -GASP- Meet the Monsters! Today's monster is one of nature's most horrifying aberrations, capable of sending other animals twenty - nay - thirty times its size shrieking in fear! You know the feeling…you want to explore your attic or your basement for treasure. But what keeps you from doing it? What dangly, creepy-crawly, eight-legged monstrosity do you fear! Spiders!! Nature's horror story! Their poisonous bite, their spindly legs, their unpredictable jump! Let me, brave listener, to introduce you to the most fearsome spider in all of the world! Behold…. The Tomb Spider! /pic1 Don't be taken in by its beautiful jeweled body! Don't be hypnotized by its gold frame! A wise man once said "The love of money is the root of all evil," and as you can see, the Tomb Spider will be especially dangerous to anyone who loves gold! Who loves gold? Don't raise your hand! It was a rhetorical question! Adventurers love gold…and if you seek to be an adventurer, and quest into the tombs of ancient kings, then you will surely cross paths with the Tomb Spider. Crossing the path of the Tomb Spider will cause this particular breed to leap into the air and spin like a like a buzz saw! If you see a Tomb Spider leap into the air and begin to spin, get out of the way, it's about to launch itself directly at you! Look! /pic2 And here's the spin! /pic3 The Tomb Spider, referred to more appropriately in some regions as the Jeweled Spider, is proof that money can't make you happy. Especially when that money is in the form of a gold spider! My official professor analysis: "Eek!!!" That's all for this week! Join us next Tuesday for another horrifying (or cute) monster on Meet the Monsters! Professor of Monster Archaeology, Jon Z. #5 - WHAT DO YOU THINK?! #1 [[Category:TombQuest Website]] [[Category:Tombquest Game]] [[Category:Monsters]] #6 - Meet the Monsters #3 - The Stone Warrior[[Category:Blog posts]] #7 - Lifestyles of the Entombed and Famous #3 - The Luxurious Life of Keith F '''''Read the original here: http://tombquest.scholastic.com/blog/126''''' Welcome to Lifestyles of the Entombed and Famous, the internet's unchallenged, unquestioned and unverified authority on wealth, prestige and TombQuest tombs of the Rich and Famous!!! On every episode we'll take a look into the glamorous tombs of famous people and show you how they guard their loot! On today's episode, the luxurious life of Keith F…! *cue cheesy music Keith F. is one of the ultra-glamorous geniuses behind the Spirit Animals game and founder of a the lucrative Fantasy Football Snacks™ company, which sells fake snacks to fake football teams. How does a glamorous genius spend his time? By making sure his treasure tomb is mega-secure with a variety of monsters!!!! Look at this example of one of Keith F's fine selection of gold-plated and gem-encrusted guard scorpions! Any adventurers that cross this scorpion's path will take a sting from its 24 carat tail! [[Scorpions]] fire a beam of pointy, nasty sting energy in any would-be intruder's direction. They can hit adventurers from across the room! Affluent annihilation! Keith's chosen to adorn his handcrafted sandstone tomb with symmetrical Scorpions. Notice the Stone Warrior and the additional Bumbling Mummies along the wall. Keith F. also has a taste for many fine treasures...if you're brave enough to navigate his many formidable monsters! That's all for today, thanks for tuning into Lifestyles of the Entombed and Famous! Until next time, keep your tombs and treasures safe! Jon Z. Guide to the Stars! #8 - THE FIRST 50 COMMENTS ON THIS THREAD GET EARLY ACCESS TO THE TOMBQUEST GAME!! #9 - Lifestyles of the Entombed and Famous #3 -The Illustrious Life of Erika S. And the Sand Kraken![[Category:Most advanced articles]] '''''NOTE: THIS QUOTES AN ENTIRE BLOG POST. Read the original here: '''http://tombquest.scholastic.com/blog/128'' Welcome to Lifestyles of the Entombed and Famous, the internet's unchallenged, unquestioned and unverified authority on wealth, prestige and TombQuest tombs of the Rich and Famous!!! On every episode we'll take a look into the glamorous tombs of famous people and show you how they guard their loot! On today's episode, the illustrious life of Erika S…! *cue cheesy music Erika P (Mods made mistake, supposed to be S.) is the mega-creative art director of the already super successful TombQuest game! Do you think the Bumbling Mummy is cute? Erika made that. Are you impressed with the sheer awesomeness of the Stone Warrior? Erika Made (Mods made mistake, supposed to be made) that! She also has a fine taste in pearls! So how would an artistic savant spend her time? Protecting her greatest works of art of course! Some of her works are rumored to be worth scores and scores of dollars! Erika guards her treasure with special monsters of her own creation! Gaze in wonder at the Erica's largest guard monster! The Sand Kraken! As you can see, Erika's Sand Kraken is so large than only a single tentacle can appear on screen. That makes you wonder... how much of it still lies beneath the Tomb's floor... How big is it really?! If you cross anywhere near one of the pits where the Sand Kraken lurks, its tentacle will appear from the depths and try to splat you flat with its giant hammer! If your really bent on capturing Erika's treasure, you better be ready to go up against a variety of Sand Krakens. Erika, through some strange magic, knows how to attach certain items to her sand Krakens, giving them the added powers of fire, ice or poison! If you had a tomb, you may be able to figure out how to do the same... That's all for today, thanks for tuning into Lifestyles of the Entombed and Famous! Until next time, keep your tombs and treasures safe! Jon Z. Guide to the Stars! #10 - MEET THE MONSTERS #4 - THE FOUR-FACED MUMMY! #11 - A THANK YOU FROM THE TOMBQUEST TEAM! #12 - BEHIND THE SCENES - #1 #13 - MEET THE MONSTERS #5 - THE ANUBIS DOGGIE! #14 - MEET THE MONSTERS #6 - THE HEAD TOSSER